Diary of a Griffon Rider- Rain and Her Father
by griffonrider.logan.5
Summary: It is Father's Day, and being from the future, Rain has never celebrated Fathers day due to her parents murder. With the help of her mother and aunt from the past will she be able to giver Allen a special Father's day?


Dream Journal Entry 33.

Father's Day.

Rain crept slowly into her parent's room she walked to the bed, and gently woke her mother. Logan slowly opened her eyes, rolled over, and looked at Allen who was still asleep.

Rain: Mother, please wake up…I need your help with something…  
Logan: (rolling back over, and rubbing eyes) what is it, couldn't you ask Alcheme?

Rain looked at, and sighed. Her eyes showed sadness. I got out of bed, grabbed her hand, and lead her downstairs. I wanted her to tell me what was wrong, and I was worried about her.

Rain: This concerns father…  
Logan: (Concerned and worried) what is wrong with him?  
Rain: Father's day is coming up, and I wanted to celebrate it with him…  
Logan: (saddened face) Did you not get a chance in the future.  
Rain: He died when I was nine, and you died when I was eight.  
Logan: (a bit teary eyed) I am sorry…  
Rain: It is not your fault, I do not know who killed my parents, and I will never will, Auntie would not let me…  
Logan: She thought it would be best if you did not try to seek revenge.  
Rain: It made me feel like… (Starts crying) feel like she is keeping everything away from me…I deserve to know…!

Alcheme heard us talking, and heard Rain making a lot of noise. She walked over, grabbed Rain, and scolded her.

Alcheme: Rain, stop it now!  
Rain: You don't understand how if feels not to know the truth…it has been five years since I lost my mother, and four since I lost father. I can't get the image of father being depressed out of my mind!"  
Alcheme: I do too know!

I grabbed them both by an arm, and brought them to the kitchen. I looked at them with anger in my eyes.

Logan: Will you two try to get along for once?  
Alcheme: I am trying  
Rain: Mom!  
Logan: Stop it you two!

Allen came down from upstairs, and walked into the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes.

Allen: Yet another lively morning?  
Logan: I'm sorry they woke you.  
Allen: (smiles) Don't worry about it.  
Logan: Okay (sigh) I won't worry anymore.

I walked over to the table, and pulled out some chairs. One was for Allen, one for Alcheme, and one for Rain.

Rain: Mom, are you making breakfast?  
Logan: Yes, since everyone is up.  
Rain: Mom, can I help?

I looked at Rain, and then at Allen. He smiled, and looked back at me. I gave him a look.

Logan: How about your father teaches you to cook?  
Allen: I can teach her, and you can rest.  
Logan: (smiling) I don't need to rest, but thank you.

I walked to the table, and took a seat by Alcheme. I looked at them both and smiled. Rain looked eager to work. She was hyperactive, and cheerful. I could not help but smile, and think of a bright future.

Alcheme: Sis, what are you thinking about?  
Logan: A bright future where she has a family to be by her side that loves, and cares for her. I want her to be happy. I want to raise her to be cheerful, strong, determined, and not fragile.

Rain looked back at me, and smiled. Her eyes seemed to glitter when she heard me saying those words.

Allen: Rain, pay attention, you don't want to burn yourself.  
Rain: Sorry father! (Cheerfulness to her voice)

They continued to cook, and I continued to think of a happy future. I saw the image of a little girl, and her father training, and hunting. I even saw an image of that little girl wearing out her father after a game of hide and seek. I saw myself watching and laughing. I looked at Alcheme, and smiled.

Logan: Sis, I want to protect her, I want to be able to be here with Allen, and see Rain grow happily. I want to see her smile; I want to hear her laugh.

Alcheme looked at me, and smiled. She began to giggle when I spaced out.

Alcheme: So Rain is sending you images of a bright future.  
Logan: (closing eyes, and giving a gentle smile) I believe she wants me to make sure that I give her the love, and care she needs.  
Alcheme: It shouldn't be hard since she has to two loving, and caring parents.

I heard Rain, and Allen pull down the plates off the shelf. I snapped out of my daydreams, and got up.

Alcheme: Sis, don't get up. They can handle it  
Logan: I couldn't help it… (Embarrassed look)

Allen and Rain brought the two dishes over, and placed them on the table. I looked at Rain and smiled

Logan: I'm sorry I distracted you.  
Rain: Don't worry, I didn't get hurt.  
Allen: (smiling) What were you two talking about?  
Logan (blushes) Nothing…  
Allen: (raises an eyebrow) I am sure you were talking about something  
Logan: Ummm…No nothing… (Avoiding eye contact)  
Allen: (moving closer) tell me…  
Logan: It is not important...

Rain stared at us wondering what was going on. Alcheme got up, and covered her ears.

Alcheme: Really you two…Not in front of Rain!  
Allen: What are you thinking I'm going to do?  
Alcheme: You are going to get the information out of my sister, and I don't want Rain to hear you charm Logan.  
Allen (flustered) I won't do anything.  
Logan: (sigh) Allen, I was having thoughts of a happy future where we can raise Rain without problems.  
Allen: I see, and you didn't want me to know…?  
Logan: It was silly, and childish.  
Allen: It is not childish. (Kisses Logan's forehead)  
Logan: I want to give her the future that she wasn't able to have.

I saw him smile, and then he hugged me. I smiled, and looked at Alcheme. Alcheme uncovered Rain's ears.

Alcheme: Do you two really do this sort of thing often?  
Logan: …Not really….  
Allen: (staring at Logan) It has happened a few times.

All of the family sat at the table, enjoying the morning conversation, and the food. The sight of Rain laughing, and smiling made me feel better than usual. I looked at Rain, and smiled, the look she gave back was that of happiness. If making breakfast with her father made her this happy, I wonder what else she could do to make this day more special.

After breakfast was over, we all cleared the table, and did some cleaning. I walked over, and told Rain my plan of how she could make this a better day. She giggled, and smiled then she told me that she had wanted to make something for Allen. I walked over, and pulled my coin pouch. I had a lot of gold saved up, but my mind wanted to send Allen out on a little trip.

Logan: Darling?  
Allen: Yes? (smiling)  
Logan: Could you do some hunting? I'm a little low on money for shopping.  
Allen: I thought you had some stored up?  
Logan: I'm saving that money for Rain for when she is born in our time. I still haven't bought her a crib, or things for a bedroom.  
Allen: All right, is there anything special you want to me to hunt for?  
Logan: (smiling) Bring back whatever you can.  
Allen: I'll try.  
Alcheme: Allen, if it wouldn't' be too much of a problem could you try to find these herbs?

I saw Alcheme pull out a list of herbs, and she showed Allen. She pointed to each herb, and told him what they were for.

Alcheme: Thank you Allen.  
Allen: You're welcome Alchy.

Allen put the list away, and went to get his hunting gear. He came back, and said his farewell

Logan: Try to be back before supper.  
Allen: I'll try, and you should try to rest, you look a little pale, and worn out.  
Logan: I'll try.

I smiled and hugged him. He let go, and walked to the door. I turned around, and walked to the living room. Maybe he was right, maybe I was tired. I looked at myself in a little mirror, and it showed a pale complexion.

Alcheme: Are you feeling well Logan?  
Logan: (blush) Yes, I'm just a bit tired.  
Rain: Mother…I was wondering if you could help me get father a gift.  
Logan; Alcheme, should we go to town?  
Alcheme: You look un-well sis; I don't want you to collapse.  
Rain: Mother…Maybe we can just make father something.  
Logan: I'm not sure what you should make him.  
Rain: Maybe a little hunting pouch?  
Alcheme: Allen does have a bow. Maybe a little hand constructed bow?  
Rain Mother, what should I make?

I walked over to the couch in the living room, and sat down. I motioned Rain over and invited her to sit by me. She looked up at me and gave me a puzzled look.

Rain: Well what should I make?  
Logan: What was one thing you remembered most about Allen in the future?  
Rain: I knew father was a hunter, and he was always working. He would always try to make time for you, my brothers, and me.  
Logan: I see…Try to make something that represents him.  
Rain: I guess I'll take auntie's idea.  
Logan: A small bow?  
Rain: Yes, after all he gave me his bow."  
Logan: I knew he would.

I got up and went upstairs to get Rain some materials to work with. Some old materials that were no longer needed, and no longer had a purpose. Some old clothes that I couldn't wear and some old jewelry that I had no attachment to."

Logan: Here Rain; I don't know need these objects anymore feel free to use them.  
Rain: Are you sure, are you sure you don't need them?  
Logan: I don't have any use for them.

I sat back on the couch, and let Rain work quietly. I started to doze off, and soon I was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Changing point of views ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later Rain was sitting reading a book. The small bow had been put away, and no trace of material was visible. The sound of the front door opened. Rain peered up from her book. Allen had come back with herbs, and whatever game he had caught.

Allen: I'm back.  
Rain: Quiet dad, mom is asleep!  
Allen: Did you wear out your mother?  
Rain: No, I was good while you were away.

He smiled at Rain, and walked over to the couch.

Rain: Dad, don't' wake mom!

Rains took her father's hand, and lead him to the kitchen. She was cheerful and hyperactive as usual. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness. She looked at her father with a bright smile.

Rain: Mom helped me make you something! (Pulling the little crafted bow out of her pocket.)  
Allen: For me?  
Rain: Its Father's day and I wanted to make something for you!

He looked at the little bow that had been woven from cloth, and decorated with jewels from broken jewelry. The string on the bow was from an actual bow. There were five jewels decorated in each part of the handle to symbolize the future.

Allen: Thank you…wait did you use one of my strings?  
Rain: No, this was from my bow…

Rain's bow was propped up against the entrance of the front room; the string had been cut, and broken to make the little bow's string.

Allen: You shouldn't of done that (picking up the old bow).  
Rain: I did it because it makes the gift more special.  
Allen: Special?  
Rain: I wanted to use something that was dear, and near, and my bow was special.  
Allen: I guess I shouldn't be mad at you.

Rain smiled at her father, and gave him a hug.

Rain: Each jewel has a special meaning.  
Allen: Meaning?  
Rain: The chain woven around them symbolizes a family. The gold gem symbolizes you, the red gem symbolizes mother, the green gemstone symbolizes me, and the last two are your other children.  
Allen: Other children?  
Rain: My brothers.  
Allen: Brothers?  
Rain: Did mom not tell you?  
Allen: No…

Rain giggled, and smiled at her father.

Rain: Well there was going to be more children…  
Allen: More children? I'm going to have a talk with Logan about this.

Alcheme walked in the kitchen, and looked at the two talking.

Alcheme: Welcome back.  
Allen: Alchy, I brought the herbs you requested.  
Alcheme: Thank you. (Smiling) What is wrong Allen, you look as pale sis was?  
Allen: I'm fine, I am just enjoying an interesting Father's day with Rain.  
Alcheme: Rain, what did you do?  
Rain: I was just talking to dad about the gift I made him, and its special meaning. (Cheerful smile)  
Alcheme: I'm guessing the meaning was shocking?  
Allen: Just a bit.  
Alcheme: I will go wake Logan.  
Rain: Mom needs her rest; I feel guilty for waking her up so early.  
Alcheme: Too much sleep and she will be up all night.  
Logan: (walks in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes) I'm awake… (Yawn)  
Allen: Sleep well?  
Logan: I did until a certain husband of mine, and my only daughter started talking loudly.  
Rain: Sorry I was just making sure father knew the special meaning the gift.  
Logan: (Smiling) I see.

The family gathered in kitchen to fix supper, and they took their seats at the table to the enjoy the meal. After supper, they went outside to enjoy the rest of the day. The night's weather was perfect to sit, and enjoy the evening. A shooting star passed in the night's sky, and Rain made a wish.

Rain: Mom, dad, I wish for a future where I can spend every moment with you both. I don't care what kind of a future it is as long as we are happy, and all together. I want to see everyone happy. I love you both, and I want you both to raise me the correct way, the way you two were never able to.


End file.
